


Tickle the Hedgie

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hyde gets all the love he wanted in the beginning, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Tickling, but no smut, cuddles and basic fluff, just fluff, sharing a bed as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: When Hyde gets on Licht's nerves for wanting attention, it leads to another one of their daily chases





	

Licht literally had no idea how this game of cat and mouse had started. Oh…wait. Yeah, he did. That damned hedgehog had started it. All the Eve wanted to do is practice on his beloved piano and the stupid rat had then decided that he wanted Licht’s attention, and he was not going to take no as an answer. While the Eve was playing, Hyde shifted into his hedgehog form, and then proceeded to jump on the piano keys. The sound of the shitty rat running across the instrument caused Licht to mess up, and then in a fit of anger, try to kick the animal. However, when the hedgehog had ran out of the room, Licht decided to chase him. Which led to the current event of trying to find where that demon had run off to.  
“Stupid hedgehog,” the Eve muttered, glancing around the room. Knowing how tiny Hyde was in his animal form, the Servamp could literally be anywhere. Scowling, Licht blew out a sigh of annoyance, and decided to screw it, he could kick the hedgehog’s ass later. Turning around, Licht slowly walked back towards the piano room, hoping he could at least get thirty minutes in before Hyde chose to bug him again. Sadly, the Eve did not get his wish, because as soon as he entered the room again, the sounds of something walking on his piano filled his ears. “Hyde!”  
“Lich-tan!” Hyde’s squeaky animal voice yelped as the Eve scared him slightly. Trying to make his way off the piano again to hide, Hyde soon found his attempt unsuccessful as he was soon enveloped in his Eve’s arms. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the Servamp tried to squirm free, but Licht had a pretty good hold on his wiggly vampire. “I’m s-sorry Lich-tan! I was just bored! You know that, right?”  
Not saying a word, the Eve carried his frantic Servamp towards his room. Once they were both in the room, Licht shut the door with his foot, and carried the now quieting down yet still anxious Servamp to his bed. Feeling the Eve sitting down, Hyde soon found himself back first on the teen’s white jeans. Swallowing, Hyde relaxed his spines so that his Eve wouldn’t get stung. Staring down at his Servamp, Licht sighed, and gently scratched at the hedgehog’s tummy. Hyde felt his breath hitch lightly, obviously not expecting the belly rubs, but soon relaxed into it. Relaxing further into Licht’s lap, the Servamp closed his eyes, and Licht found himself watching Hyde with a fond expression on his face. Smiling softly Licht slowly rubbed little circles closer to the Servamp’s side, and jumped slightly when a high pitched squeak echoed in the air.  
“Wha?” the teen mumbled out, glancing down at the hedgehog in his lap, who also had his tiny paws covering his mouth. Blinking, Licht furrowed his brow, and slowly stroked the Servamp’s side again, observing the way Hyde twitched and squirmed against his soft touch. Cocking his head to the side, the Eve gently scratched the hedgehog’s other side with his free hand, and was soon rewarded with more hysterical squeak like laughs as Hyde’s back feet kicked at his arms playfully. “Hyde?”  
“L-Lich-tan! It t-tihihihihickles! Stahahahahap!” the hedgehog squealed, squirming against the Eve’s touch. Licht processed Hyde’s words, and soon, a mischievous smile rose on the teen’s face. Feeling the shift in the air, Hyde glanced up at his Eve, and felt his blood run cold. Shaking his little head, the Servamp tried to roll of Licht’s lap, but as he did, the Eve’s fingers came back down tenfold. Squeaking out in protest, Hyde kicked and squirmed, and he was pretty sure his spikes were stinging the teen rather harshly, but that didn’t seem to bother the Eve as he never relented his tickle attack. “A-Angel-chan! N-nohohohoho! S-stahahahahahap! E-eepp! N-nohahahat thehehehere!”  
Licht grinned as the hedgehog bucked and thrashed underneath his fingers as he ran them up the animal’s belly, sides, ribs, and gently around his ears. Taking the kicks from the Servamp’s back feet, the Eve gently ran a finger down one of the pads, and Hyde screeched louder than before. Slowing his tickles down slightly, Licht rubbed gentle circles around the center of Hyde’s heaving belly, listening to the animal’s squeaky giggles as the ticklish touches stopped. Opening his beady red eyes, Hyde stared at his Eve and Licht could just tell that the Servamp was pouting, puffed out cheeks and all. Noticing the way Hyde’s breathing slowed down, Licht gave the Servamp another smirk, and fluttered his fingers back up the hedgehog’s stomach, softly kneading the animal’s ribs. Hyde blanked out for a second, before the ticklish feelings burst through his tiny body again, and the Servamp found himself letting out loud squeaks as his Eve’s fingers vibrated against his upper ribs.  
“Oh, looks like I found a great spot, huh shitty rat?” the Eve teased, using his other hand’s fingers to abuse the other side of Hyde’s ribs. Feeling the increased torture, Hyde’s body bucked and thrashed. Noticing the way the Servamp’s squeaks had changed to the Servamp’s actual laughs, the Eve was not prepared for the sound of a poofing noise, and soon having a lapful of the actual blond instead of an animal. Grinning, Licht continued to dig in the now more human Hyde’s ribs, making the other arch up in his lap, as loud cheerful laughs echoed around the room. “You seriously changed form because you couldn’t take it?”  
Hyde shook his head, struggling to get Licht’s hands off his body. Wrapping his hands around the teen’s wrists, the Servamp tried to push them away, but as he tried, Licht smirked, and squeezed the blond’s ribs instead. Screaming, Hyde clenched his eyes shut as tears leaked down his blushing cheeks. Licht took in the mess of a Servamp, and slowed his fingers to a stop when the cheerful laughter turned into coughs and silent laughter. Letting the vampire breathe, Licht was shocked when the blond’s legs circled around his lower back, and his arms wrapped around his upper body as the Servamp rested his chin on the Eve’s shoulder. Glancing at the other, Licht was shocked into silence by how warm Hyde’s body was. Wrapping his arms around the warm body, the Eve slowly let his hand go up the other’s shirt, and stroked a soft line up the vampire’s spine, smiling when Hyde let out soft giggles and squirmed lightly.  
“L-Lich-tan…” the Servamp giggled, wiggling a little more as the Eve’s nails gently scratched at the soft skin of his lower back. Feeling the teasing atmosphere starting to leave for a more comforting one, Hyde allowed his eyes to close as his body slumped into his Eve’s, enjoying the soft tickles. Licht felt this, and sighed softly. Lifting his other arm, that was still around the blond’s back, the teen gently scratched at the mismatched hair, snorting lightly as he heard the Servamp start to let out purring noises. Hyde cuddled more into his Eve’s warm body, blushing at the comforting attention he was getting from the usually violent teen. Licht relaxed into his Servamp’s warmth, and continued his petting and soft tickles, enjoying the way Hyde giggled freely. “N-nohoho mohohohore…p-plehehease Angel-chan.”  
Hearing the Servamp’s pleas, Licht allowed his tickling fingers to stop, and just opted to rubbed his thumb softly against the Servamp’s skin. Hyde hummed softly, letting out the last few giggles out as his eyes began to shut. Noticing the Servamp’s breathing start to even out, Licht listened as Hyde’s sleepy mumbles left his mouth. Rolling his eyes, the Eve came to the conclusion that the blond had fell asleep…on his lap. Sighing, Licht slowly lowered himself on the bed, carefully holding onto the sleeping Servamp, and when his head was on the pillow, and Hyde’s head was resting on his chest, Licht wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist, knowing he wouldn’t need a blanket due to the body heat of the other resting against him. Glancing at the sleeping blond, the Eve glanced fondly at the soft expression Hyde on his face. It was actually kind of cute. A lot different than the irritating smirk the blond always had on his face. Brushing the brown bangs from his Servamp’s face, Licht pressed a soft kiss to Hyde’s forehead. Pulling away, the Eve heard more sleepy mumbles, before a soft smile rose on the sleeping vampire’s lips.  
“You’re so lucky you’re cute,” the teen sighed, continuing to rub the vampire’s back. Feeling his own eyes start to shut, Licht yawned softly, before allowing his blue eyes to shut as well. It wouldn’t hurt to sleep. Glancing one last time at his Servamp, the Eve pulled the blond closer, before finally dozing off in a comforting sleep. “Get some rest…Hyde…I’ll be h-here when you w-wake up…”  
By the time the Eve fell into a shared slumber with his Servamp, both partners had similar soft smiles resting on their faces.


End file.
